Vegas or Bust Series
by ValorRose
Summary: 2007Movie.IRONWILL.Ch.7 Where there is a Will there is a Tease. COMPLETED! Warning: RATING FOR DIFFERENT CHAPTERS inside.
1. Vegas or Bust

_**Vegas or Bust **_

Chapter One: Vegas or Bust

**Warning: Ratings for this story is overall PG-13/R. There is hardcore robotxhuman!sex in up coming chapters. Flaming will only get Ironhide in a bad mood, you have been duly warned. **

**Rating: **_**PG-13**_

**Disclaimer** : Don't Own. Am broke.

**Summary:** _Will Lennox wake's up with a headache and a lot of unanswered questions about what he had done the night before in Vegas. _

**Notes: **This started as a one-shot and is now going on seven chapters. Enjoy my little sexual look into _**Ironhide/Will Lennox's**_ relationship.

Will didn't know exactly where he was. His head was pounding, his ears had a strange ringing in them, and his eyes only saw flashing lights and shimmers. He tried to move but his muscles ached and for some reason his ass was sore. _What the hell did I do last night?_ Will asked himself as he tried again to see straight and move into a more comfortable position.

First thing his fuzzy mind comprehended was that he was in a leathered interior of a truck. Not just any truck, his subconscious told him, the Autobot Ironhide. The weapons specialist extraordinaire who had somehow gotten him inside with Will unconscious and drunk. Will smelled his breath, alcohol and his body..._wait he was naked! How the hell did he get naked?_

Next he realized that he was sticky, his cheeks turned bright red as he saw that there was cum all over the interior of the truck, no the Autobot, no Ironhide. His conscious wanted to fall back to sleep and try to wake up from the nightmare, but something moved that wasn't him. _Shit, was their someone else in the __truck, Autobot,__ Ironhide with him?_

"Will?" The voice boomed into his head, as Will felt vibrations rack his unsteady body. He held his hand over his mouth trying to hold back the bile that was threatening to spill. "Are you alright, my sensors detect..."

"Just tell me where my pants are, I need to get to a bathroom." Will said as he tried to think of something to keep his throat constricted till he could get to a toilet.

"The closest toilet is 50 feet inside the _Bellagio_." Ironhide informed him. "Clothing is required to enter, your shirt is in the back your pants are on the front seat."

"Thanks I owe you." Will said as he struggled to get his dirty shirt and pants on he had no time to put on his underwear. Ironhide opened the side door and Will walked up to the doorman who looked at him curiously but let him enter. Will made a B-line for the bathroom and got to the toilet just in time. After he had washed as best he could he tried to make himself look more presentable, especially if he wanted to not be asked too many questions by his wife.

He got back into Ironhide relieved and apologized for the mess in the back. "You know what they say about Vegas?"

"What?" Ironhide asked, though Will suspected the Autobot already knew what he was going to say.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Will said smiling as Ironhide pulled out onto the strip and Will watched the bright lights of the city that never slept quickly turn into a blur.

"You know what they say about me?" Ironhide asked, it actually sounded like he was smiling, if that was possible.

"What?" Will asked curious.

"What happens in Ironhide stays in Ironhide."

Will laughed and agreed, Ironhide felt content as he accelerated down the open road.

**Notes cont'd:** _What happens in Ironhide stays in Ironhide_ came from a icon I made on LJ that got a lot of comments about the story behind it, this one-shot was created from those comments.


	2. Thunder and Lightning

**Pairings** : IronWill (squint you might see it), Will/Sarah (sorry), Ironhide/Annabelle (one sided, but I swear its not bad).

**Rating** : PG-13 (obvious sex)

**Disclaimer** : Don't Own. Am broke.

**Summary** : Thunderstorms scare many what does young Annabelle Lennox do when she is scared and how does it make Ironhide jealous?

Chapter Two:

_**Thunder and Lightning**_

Ironhide was not adverse to the rain, he liked when Will cleaned him of the mud and grit that got into small crevices that was found abundantly on his truck form. However downpours from the heavens were a different story, his sensors told him that this rain was not like the water squirted out at him from the hose Will used. The water that was falling from the sky was dirty and poisonous. He disliked the way it left streaks on his window shield or made him feel more dirty then clean after drying out in the usual sunset that came after the downpours.

However today he had gotten into the cramped Lennox garage before the downpour had begun. He reminded himself to thank Will for clearing out the garage for him. It was another thing Will had done to apologize for the incident in Las Vegas. They hadn't actually spoken about what had happened as he had said "what happened in Ironhide stayed in Ironhide." It was unspoken understanding that Will felt guilty and he didn't try to stop Will from doing extra tasks for him. He admitted after sometime of fighting the feeling, that he liked Will spending extra time with him. It was something he would never admit out loud.

A large clap of thunder surprised him out of his thoughts. He suddenly realized that he had been "dozing" as the humans called it. He started monitoring the storm apprehensive of the proximity to the house he was now in. He didn't really worry about Will and his wife since they were asleep by the time the storm had begun. However the small child that Will had been talking about non-stop when he had driven him home, was not in her bed. Ironhide began to worry trying to find the heartbeat he had memorized the minute Will had shown so much love for the small smelly creature.

Ironhide was surprised when he felt the small slimy hands against his back door. He turned his optics out to see what it was that was touching him and had gotten through his sensors. It looked like the child Will was so affectionate about, but the heart rate was wrong. It was too fast, her face was covered in wet tracks of tears, and something was flowing easily out of her smelling sensor, the nose. The child looked scared, but Ironhide didn't know what it feared.

Another large clap of thunder highlighted the pale face of the young child. Ironhide quickly did some research on lightning and young children and realized that she was scared of the noise. He wondered why the child had not gone to her parents. Curious he expanded his sensors and suddenly realized the Will and Sarah were not as a sleep as he first suspected. Will's heart rate had increased but not dangerously for his wife's had increased as well. Ironhide knew he shouldn't take too much more interest but against his better judgment he turned on his other sensors. The heat had increased about five degrees in the room, breathing came erratically and Will was mumbling something...

Ironhide suddenly felt a shiver against the outside of the back door and instantly broke all monitoring of the master bedroom. He slowly opened the passenger door and lowered himself slightly so that the small child could climb inside of him. He closed the door behind her. He concentrated on only monitoring her body heat and heart rate, he tried to ignore the increasing amount of confusing feelings that had surfaced as he had listened in on Will and his wife.

The child lay down sighing happily, rubbing her small body against his leather. If Ironhide could he would have closed his eyes trying to hide the increasing feeling and the sigh that wanted to surface as her skin rubbed against him. He should not be using Will's daughter's innocent stimulation to pleasure himself but he was too tightly wound to forget how Will's skin had felt in the same place. How he had watched as Will had drunkenly rubbed against his upholstery wantonly. Ironhide let out a silent sigh as he tried to relax and let the storm pass both outside and within his own sensors.


	3. Would you like Some Will?

Chapter Three:

Would you like Some Will with your Chocolate?

**Pairing :** If I say Duh I think you will understand.

**Rating : ** Never know how to rate these I guess for sexuality it would be PG-13.

**Disclaimer** : Don't Own. Am broke.

**Summary** : The Lennox family had a choice between a Chocolate Lab and a Golden Retriever but Ironhide would not allow a dark sticky mess of sweetness into his car (something about Will a chocolate cake a wrong turn then Will covered in chocolate...and well you get the picture) so Will decided to get the Golden instead.

**100 Word Count.**

Brown colored substance slowly dripped down his cheek and neck. His tongue slowly lick up his arm trying to get the substance that had landed there. Ironhide watched imagining Will's tongue slowly sliding along his own interior. Will frowned as his hand tried to wipe up the dark wet substance that had fallen on his seat. Ironhide could not hold back a shiver and Will suddenly smiled, like he was drunk on the taste. He slowly lowered his face and took a long lick across the seat, smiling in contentment. "I love the taste of leather and chocolate."

**NOTES: Because this is short, I give you the fourth chapter as well ENJOY! Since it has a direct connection to this chapter. **

**Thank you for reviewing I appreciate the time you take to read and review this. **


	4. Who’s driving in this relationship?

Chapter 4:

Who's driving in this relationship?

**Summary: **A new addition to the Lennox family makes Ironhide angry.

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer** : Don't Own. Am broke.

"NO!" Ironhide said angrily as he kept his doors to his truck form locked tight. Not only did Will want to bring a rodent into the interior of his car he also wanted to bring one that looked as dirty as the one that Sam called Mojo.

"Come on Ironhide I promise it wont do anything inside." Will Lennox negotiated as he tried to keep his hands on the squirming little golden haired rodent in his hands.

"I will not allow that dirty little rodent to ruin my interior." Ironhide said, their were only a few things he would allow on his leather seats, hairy, smelly, dirty rodents were not one of them.

"It's not a rodent its a dog, actually its golden retriever. Come on 'Hide its only back to the house then he will never be allowed in you again." Sarah Lennox said as she came back towards the arguing car and her husband. She had learned long before about Ironhide and the Autobots, it seemed Will could not keep many secrets from her. She had been accepting and even welcoming to the robot especially after she learned what he had done for Will in Mission City.

"Who's the one driving in this relationship? I should have the right to choose what goes inside me."

"Actually I think the saying is 'Who's wearing the pants?'" Sarah said smiling. "Come one Ironhide, don't make me do something drastic."

Will looked over at his wife and what she was holding in her hands. It was a bumper sticker that read 'I heart my Golden'. Ironhide didn't respond and Sarah walked behind him taking off the back of the sticker she bent down ready to place it in the middle of his bumper. About an inch from touching him she paused as they heard the doors unlock and pop open.

"What's wrong Ironhide I checked you last week?" Ratchet said as he looked with concern at the weapons specialist.

"I have hair everywhere and it wont get out of my gears." Ironhide said sounding defeated.

"I thought you said you would never let Spike inside again." Ratchet said wondering what threat the Lennox family had used to get Ironhide to allow the puppy inside him.

"They threatened to never wash me again." Ironhide said.

"Are you sure your the one driving in this relationship?" Ratchet asked laughter apparent in his voice.

Ironhide growled at him as he let Ratchet once again try to clean out his gears of the Golden Retriever's excessively shedding hair.


	5. Wet, Hot, American Cpatain

Chapter 5:

Wet, Hot, American Captain

**Disclaimer** : Don't Own. Am broke.

**Pairing : ** IronWill (FINALLY!!!)

**Rating : ** NC-17 I am warning you this has SEX in it please do not go into this thinking it is Who's the One Driving in This Relationship it is not.

**Summary : ** Blatant sex do you need anything else? Okay there is a plot but it is hidden under all the SEX!!!

**Warning/Note :** This is my first time writing something like this ever, so please be nice. I base the scene off of every hardcore beexsam fic I have read since that is my only experience with humanxrobot pairing. The title comes from the movie titled "Wet, Hot, American Summer" which I only heard of because my sister was wrongly accused by Blockbuster of stealing it. **Also please read all chapters before this, as I stated in the summary there is a plot and the "jokes" in this will not be understood if you don't read ALL the previous chapters. **Those interested in the "relationship" with Sarah and Will your questions might be answered in this. Again this is not suppose to be some convoluted, confusing, action adventure its purely smut and sex.

"Ironhide is angry." Annabelle Lennox said she was seven years old bundle of energy and had a mind to use that energy creatively. Her parents didn't respond they were trying to keep their bodies intact as Ironhide drove over every bump and dip in the road that led to the local lake. The only member of the family that didn't seem to mind was Spike the Golden Retriever who seemed to be enjoying rubbing his long just washed and still slightly wet fur against the leather interior of the truck.

Ironhide slowed down and parked near the edge of the lake. Spike jumped up barking and startled the humans, then he proceeded to shake the little droplets of water all over Ironhide's very dry leather. All of them heard the angry growl from the truck and the humans decided to get out as quickly as possible.

However Will was unable to open the door. He tried the lock but it wouldn't budge, he tried to move over to the passenger door but it closed. "Ironhide what are you doing?" He asked suddenly apprehensive of being stuck inside an alien robot truck, with a grudge. He didn't get an answer from Ironhide however he did notice that Sarah had turned around and was looking at Ironhide's hood.

Will knew that Ironhide was talking to Sarah, he just wished he could hear their conversation. Sarah seemed to be getting angry, but she couldn't make any of her usual threats so it looked like she had lost the battle of wits with Ironhide. Ironhide turned on his engine and backed out on to the gravel road that surrounded the lake. He then began to drive. This time he avoided most of the bumps and dips making the drive as smooth as if they were on concrete. "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere private where we wont be disturbed." Ironhide said his voice still gruff with anger.

"Why? Take me back to my family." Will demanded.

"No I am not going to take orders from you anymore." Ironhide said determined as he drove down almost into the lake, he parked and turned off the engine.

Will didn't recognize where Ironhide had taken him, he tried again to get out of the truck but the doors were tightly closed. "Ironhide let me out."

Ironhide did not answer him however something did begin to form in front of him. He put his hand through the images and they shimmered and went out of focus but soon it was back to normal. He remembered Sam telling him that the Autobots could form screens like holograms across their dashboards.

Suddenly the air conditioning went up as the holograms formed of a very familiar leathered interior. "Ironhide what are you doing?" Will asked suspicious of what Ironhide was showing going to show on the holographic screen.

"You need to be taught a lesson Will Lennox." Ironhide said, his voice was strangely strained and was deeper then Will was used to.

Will was startled by his own voice moaning and breathing heavily. Will wanted to object to what Ironhide was doing, he wanted to give an excuse like he was married, but for some reason the only thing that came to his mind was that it was getting hot, very, very hot. He was trying to avoid looking at the holo-screens that was the expanse of the front window, but it was almost impossible to avoid looking.

He watch as his drunken self rubbed haphazardly at his erection that was still within the confines of the tight dark blue jeans he had worn the last day in Vegas. He felt his body react and closed his eyes trying to keep out the image of his shirtless sweaty skin rubbing against the leather. However with his eyes closed he could feel the vibrations down right around his ass. He bit his lip trying to hold back the moan that was threatening. He didn't open his eyes.

The vibrations of the seat began to create strange sensations through his body, he realized too late that his swim trunks were embarrassingly tented. His eyes still didn't open but his hands began to slowly travel down his body and underneath his trunks. As his hands finally got around his hard erection, the seatbelt suddenly came around his body effectively holding his hands against his erection and not allowing his hips to move at all.

Will was so surprised that he opened his eyes, that was a mistake. He was hit with the image of his naked body rubbing against the leather in the back seat while to fingers were pumping deeply into his ass. Will shuddered not being able to hold back a moan as his holo image moaned as well. "Ironhide..."

Will's hand began to rub up and down trying to get some type of stimulation. The vibrations in the seat brought back the memories of the image tenfold. "Stop Will." The deep voice of Ironhide commanded. Will shuddered again he was so close he needed to lift his hips he needed to do something. He couldn't move his hands so he did the next best thing, he twisted his neck and bit hard into the leather seat. Then out of practice Will licked where he had just bitten.

The result was interesting to say the least. The buckles released slightly and the interior of the truck suddenly got quiet the hologram stopped the video as Will was about to cum and Will heard the whispered moan of his name. That was enough to get Will going, his hand moved quickly up and down his length moaning and breathing erratically. His hips lifted pumping into his hands.

But Ironhide would not have it, he started moving the truck accelerating then turning suddenly and opening the door releasing the seatbelts at the same time. Will was effectively thrown out of the truck and tumbled into the lukewarm water of the lake. As Will surfaced he was trying to think of a threat to throw at Ironhide but he couldn't think of anything, his mind was still in a sexual haze. However something did come running up barking it jumped on Will pushing him back into the lake and making him swallow some water.

Ironhide transformed his jealousy for the rodent coming to a head, he plucked the dog from the water placing it back on the ground. Then turned his hands into cannons, pointing the fire red weapons at the bane of his existence. "Ironhide don't." Will's voice came from behind him.

"I told you, you are not to demand anything from me anymore." Ironhide said charging the weapon trying to ignore the fact that he would feel guilty if he did go through with his threat.

He was startled when Will came and stood in front of the silent and cowering dog. "If you don't kill Spike I will allow you to...finish what you started and not complain." Will said thinking it was a reasonable compromise. He was relieved when Ironhide turned off his cannons but backed-up slightly when he bent down to come face-to-face with Will. "Oh I promise you wont be complaining you'll be screaming." Will's face went red. He knew if Ironhide was human he would have been smiling seductively at him. Ironhide transformed back into a truck and opened his driver's side door.

Will was about to get back in when he heard familiar female voices. He sighed his body going haywire, it was fighting over the need to find release and waiting until he could get his wife to help him. He hesitated too long and turned to smile trying to look casually unaffected, his erection had gone down slightly since the tumble in to the lake.

"Oh finally we've been looking everywhere for you." Sarah said as they came towards him. He felt his body respond to his wife in her bikini. He pulled her against his body and kissed her momentarily forgetting that Annabelle was watching. It was Sarah that broke the kiss looking at him confused and then looking over at Ironhide suspiciously.

"Daddy what's wrong with Spike?" Annabelle asked.

"Um, Ironhide got a little mad at him, he will be okay." Will said nonchalantly.

"I hope he is scarred for life." Ironhide said his voice back to normal.

"Well this day was fun, but I think we can do even better." Sarah said happily. Will looked at her and saw her eyes shine she was scheming something, but what?

Annabelle jumped up and went to her parents excitedly. "The beach! I want to go to the beach." She repeated.

All three humans heard a loud grown and turned towards Ironhide who had closed the opened driver's door. "No! I am not going to the beach. I will not have sand **and** hair in my gears." Ironhide protested.

Will laughed one thing was certain life with Ironhide was never boring.


	6. Autobot’s Best Friend

Chapter 6:

Man's Autobot's Best Friend

**Disclaimer** : Don't Own. Am broke.

**Pairing **: If I say Ironhide/Spike the Golden would it be wrong?

**Rating: **PG-13 for Violence and Death

**Summary : ** Spike the golden loved Ironhide more than cats love catnip.

**Author's Note/Warning : ** Please don't hate me, Ironhide is too sad to protect me from flaming.

Spike had not known any better when he had jumped free of his chain and raced out into the middle of the torn up street. He hadn't known that the modified mustang police cruiser was not going to stop for a barking and growling golden retriever.

It was one of the few time in Ironhide's long existence of being a soldier that he had been caught off guard. Frenzy had been able to get at him before Barricade had transformed.

Ironhide knew how heavy Spike was he had taken measurements frequently monitoring it for hidden traps; for a reason why **his** family had fallen in love with the golden haired rodent. However he didn't think Spike could be thrown across three lawns and land violently into a backyard shed.

Ironhide had not realized how much he actually liked the rodent dog until that moment when he couldn't sense it's heartbeat any longer. His jealousy towards Spike turned into revenge. His optics turned red and he went at Barricade with so much fury that if it was possible he would have wiped the sarcastic little smirk off of Barricade's face.

At the end of the day Ironhide had another military victory, however emotionally he was defeated.

For the first time in twelve years Annabelle had come knocking at his back door. But this time it wasn't to comfort her, it was to help him. She cried silently in his back seat allowing him not to feel bad for letting a few oily tears fall.

Optimus was worried about him and the consequences of the damages he had caused as usual. Ratchet gave him some doc-to-bot speech about not hiding his emotions inside of him for so long. Bumblebee was the only Autobot who understood how he felt, it was an unspoken truth that he would react the same way if anyone hurt his family.

The humans didn't really know how to react. He could understand that they were surprised at his reaction since he had never shown anything but hatred for the dog. However their silent touches and salty tears made him realize how much of an influence earth and her inhabitants had had on him.

**Note cont'd: There is a reason for this chapter, Ironhide required a little hurt/comfort so I created the hurt, you all better know by now who the comfort is going to come from. Update will come soon. **


	7. Where There is a Will

Chapter Seven

Where There is a Will There is a Tease

**Disclaimer** : Don't Own. Am broke.

**Pairing :** IronWill

**Rating :** NC-17

**Summary :** Ironhide is still feeling down from the loss of a certain family member and Will makes him feel better.

**Author's Note/Warning :** I consider this is more hardcore then Wet, Hot American Captain so you have been warned. In the before mentioned chapter I tried my hand at holo!sex this time I delve deeply into the other form of popular robot!sex: sparks!sex. I still don't know which one I like better there are pro's and con's for both types and I will not try to choose sides. Enjoy!

Will watched as Ironhide sat on their expansive lawn arms uncharacteristically being used as a prop for his head. He was looking out at the sunset, though Will knew that the Autobot could be doing any number of things and not be outwardly showing it. Will was home alone with Ironhide. Sarah was at a meeting on the east coast for another week and Annabelle was at a sleepover. Will picked up the bucket of warm soapy suds and walked over to the brooding Autobot. He thought maybe Ironhide would notice him and turn to look, but he didn't.

"Ironhide?" Will asked with concern.

Ironhide only moved his optics not his head, which made Will feel uncomfortable. After a few minutes of silence Will sighed, slightly annoyed.

"I thought you could do with a wash and wax." Will said smiling trying to get some reaction out of Ironhide.

Again there was no reaction and Will decided to do something to get Ironhide's attention. He placed the bucket down near by and proceeded to take off his shirt. He flexed, stretching his muscles languidly. He listened for any sign of gear shifting, but heard nothing. Will began to scheme of a way to get the large robot's attention off of his own dark thoughts. He smiled as he remembered a certain incident involving chocolate.

He went into the kitchen taking out some chocolate chips and placed them in a bowl. Then he put them in the microwave to melt. He took the bowl out taking two fingers and liberally spooning up the chocolate, it was the perfect temperature. Before he left the kitchen he grabbed a can of whipped cream. Walking back outside he was not surprised that Ironhide had not moved, he wondered if Autobots got stiff from sitting in a position too long, but the thought disappeared quickly as he placed the bowl of chocolate down and then lay down near Ironhide.

Slowly he took his two fingers and dipped them into the warm substance. Picking them out he brought them to his chest slowly rubbing the chocolate against his skin, he shivered at the sensation of the warm liquid against his body. He slowly moved his fingers around his perking nipples and was surprised at how sensitive they were. He spooned some more chocolate and again rubbed it against his chest.

He never thought pinching could bring so much pleasure, his eyes closed in response to the blood rushing quickly down towards his groin. His pants were becoming uncomfortable but he wasn't going to go bare without knowing that he was getting some response out of Ironhide.

He opened his eyes looking up at the Autobot who's head had turned towards him. However he hadn't moved anything else. Will was frustrated to say the least and he needed to move on to more stimulating activities. He however was not doing this just for his own desire he wanted Ironhide to feel pleasure as well. For another ten minutes he continued to cover his body in the cooling chocolate trying to get some reaction out of Ironhide, but nothing happened.

Frustrated and horny Will decided to finish even if Ironhide wasn't going to help. He slowly lifted his hips his erection apparent as it pushed against his pants. The pants and boxers came off slowly. When his pants were off and shoes and socks discarded he grabbed the can of whipped cream. His left hand went around the base of his erection moaning at the touch. His right hand shook the can of whipped cream then proceeded to squirt it on and around his hand. The cream was still cold and the reaction to the cold light-weight substance was immediate he let out a soft moan before he dropped the bottle and began to pump quickly. He needed release and soon. His sweat mixed with the chocolate dripping slowly down his body running into his rippling abs the dark chocolate defined his muscles against his tan skin.

He was concentrating so much on his own pleasure he hadn't noticed that Ironhide had finally responded to his strip tease. In the background of his sexual haze Will heard a series of pops like air being released and then he felt something hard but soft press gently against his chest.

He opened his eyes to have his vision filled with the face of his darkest sexual desires. His body reacted by trying to lift up against the finger that was holding him, but Ironhide held him down. His hands continued to pump, but he was stopped by another finger pressing just hard enough to keep him from releasing. He didn't try to hold back a moan as Ironhide's optics moved as if inspecting every part of his highly aroused body.

Ironhide then lay his other hand down opening it up invitingly. Will didn't hesitate, he moved on top of the hand. He straddled Ironhide's "thumb" and leaned his back against the rest of his fingers. The hands were covered in something between soft leather and hard metal, it stimulated Will as he arched up and then pressed back down against Ironhide's hand.

Will could hear the gears grinding against themselves. It gave him more pleasure to know that it was him that made Ironhide create those sounds. The vibrations were something he had experienced before, but nothing so raw and complete. Every movement Ironhide made within effected Will and he was loving every minute of it. Ironhide brought him close to his chest, encompassing him in his leather metal body. It made Will groan Ironhide's name out loud.

"Will I want…" Ironhide's voice was raw with emotion. Will had never heard him speak so openly before. Will looked up at Ironhide who had curiously turned his head away from Will. Will frowned though he was in the middle of one of the most wonderful sexual experiences of his life.

"You want what Ironhide? Tell me." Will spoke knowing he would not be happy with himself if he knew that Ironhide had not found pleasure like he was.

"Will you touch my spark?" Ironhide asked sounding hesitant. "It's the most intimate interaction that can happen between two Autobots." Ironhide explained.

Will smiled honored and touched that Ironhide had asked him. "It would be my pleasure." Will said meaning every word.

Will watched as Ironhide took his other hand and opened up his chest. A bright bluish-white light glowed from within. It was pulsating quickly like a heartbeat. Ironhide moved the hand that Will was on along side his chest. Still straddling Ironhide's hand Will leaned over and gently placed his hands on the pulsating spark.

Will simultaneously felt the shiver of pleasure go through Ironhide as a bolt of electrical pleasure went up through his arm and down straight to his groin. He found his hands convulsing with in the spark as if he himself was stimulating it. Ironhide's optics went dark his head was thrown back in passion. Will couldn't hold back any longer. His release came violently as cum pumped over Ironhide's finger's and breast plate.

Will could hardly keep conscious after the pleasure of the release. At some point during his own screams of pleasure he had also heard Ironhide's moan and release. However staying awake was nearly impossible. He didn't mind though as long as Ironhide was watching over him he knew he was safe.

Will woke-up a few hours later. He would have shivered at the nighttime chill that accompanied the coming of fall but there was a blanket draped over his naked body that kept out most of the cool temperature. He turned over to look at the Autobot who was standing his full height and looking down at Will. Will was impressed as was his libido but he suppressed the urge to actually think about sex again, at least until he took a shower. His body reacted to him standing up and exposing himself to the chill, so he wrapped the blanket around himself tightly.

Before Will could speak, the Autobot bent down placing one knee on the ground. "Will I would like to thank you, for what you did earlier." Ironhide said clearly he had been researching after-sex conversations and had been planning what he was going to say for a long time.

"Believe me Ironhide I do not like to see you unhappy, it was my desire to make you feel happy again." Will said with a grin. He could still feel the chocolate on his skin and saw that there was residue of chocolate on Ironhide as well. He brought his hand up and placed it on Ironhide's chest, where he knew the spark was, feeling the chocolate that had been smeared there as well as dried cum and sweat.

"I came out hear planning on washing you and I end up making you dirtier." Will said smiling to himself.

Ironhide stepped back and began to transform. No matter how many time he saw it, Will was still in awe by the Autobots ability to become such a commonplace vehicle. The front door opened and Will stepped closer.

"I'll forgive you on one condition..." The Autobot said with a smile in his voice.

"What?"

"You wash me with out any clothes on." Ironhide stated.

Will's brain reacted in surprise but his body reacted in pleasure, remembering the feel of the leather of the back seat against his body and what it had done to him before. Will smiled stepping into the Autobot's truck form, allowing his hands to slide slowly over the dashboard. "It would be my pleasure." Will bent over and licked along the steering wheel which had residue of chocolate and dried cum. The resulting shiver and vibrations sent new pleasure through Will's hypersensitive skin as he moved over to the driver's seat, in the background he heard the passenger door close.

**FIN! Done! The End! They live sappily Ever After!**


End file.
